Kitsune of Arkham
by Kento-hish17
Summary: Naruto shows up in Gotham a month or two before the events in Arkham City take place and makes a name for himself as thief, appearing in Gotham after the 4th shinobi war without Kurama, having found a way to free him and the other Biju though he still kept his gifts from the nine tailed bijuu and his journies as a shinobi, and was given a bloodline to him by Kurama. Thief Naruto


A/N: A challenge was accepted! A promise was made for a deadline! That promise was broken! A man felt shame! But it's out now! So, sorry to **StoryLover213 **for this being so late! I procrastinated and had to actively think of a believable beginning and explanation for everything, but here it is! Hope you like it!

Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, other generic greeting around seasonal times goes here!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Batman: Arkham City

"Hey"- Human speech

_'Hey'_- Human thought

No demon speech 'cause... no demons. Duh.

Let's begin.

"SOMEONE FAT GET IN MY WAAAAAAAY!" A voice yelled as a figure fell from the seemingly perpetually dark sky into a dumpster. Said figure slowly sat up from the large trash bag he fell on, rubbing his head in pain. "Or a trash bag; that works, too." He muttered.

His hand brushed through his blonde spiky mop as his cerulean eyes wandered around his area, a frown adorning his tan, whisker-mark clad face. This man was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and he had no idea how he got here.

Last he remembered, Madara and Tobi's transformed Juubi was getting it's ass destroyed by his **Shinobi Alliance Rasengan**; a technique he created that combined every ounce of his chakra, Kurama's, and the entire Shinobi Alliance's into a large rasengan, easily dwarfing an **Chou Oddama Rasengan **he could have created. With the ensuing explosion from the impact, Kurama yelled, from _outside _his body, the blonde Child of Prophecy having found a way to free Kurama and all the other bijuu from their prisons, that with his departure, Kurama had left him a new bloodline never seen and the sheer power of the rasengan would catapult him into a completely different universe. He never got to say his goodbyes as pain racked his body as he was propelled through the aether, and here he was.

Naruto had no idea where he was or what the bloodline Kurama left him did. Struggling out of the dumpster, he dropped down to the floor and looked around, finding himself in a dark alley, which disturbingly had a bare corpse with its head skinned. He stepped away from the carcass into the open street. Looking around, no didn't recognize any of the odd constructs around him; they were obviously buildings but they were _so much higher _than he was used to. The shortest building here was possibly two-thirds as tall as the Hokage Tower, and he could see a building in the distance that could be as big as the Juubi!

Hearing someone coming, he jumped back into the dark alley and kneeled to watch. Passing by were a small group of rather odd people; they were jumpsuits like he did, but they were predominantly grey, the left halves darker and scarred, as were the masks they wore. They brandished pipes and knives and a few crowbars, and looked like they were planning something rather crass with these implements.

Not knowing how this world worked, Naruto didn't stop them in what they might do and let them go on their way, stepping out of the alley, he watched their receding backs as they grew in distance, only to be knocked aside by some people in blue outfits brandishing what seemed like crude tonfa's and odd L-shaped pieces of silver. He sat on the ground, confused on the ways of this world, and decided to drop it until he could find some way to get information on this place, he stood back up, dusting off his torn outfit from the bits of dirt and trash as he fell from the sky and the rude men in blue.

Deciding a higher viewpoint could help him understand this place, Naruto jumped to the nearest building's roof and began his journey to the freakishly tall building in the distance, the daunting construct looking like a kunai trying to pierce the sky.

After about 20 minutes of roof hopping and wall running, he finally reached the top of the building, only for the view to cause his face to lose its color and his head to swim slightly; this building was _tall_. Brushing passed the swimming numbness, he soon realized this place was _absolutely massive_, easily dwarfing his home village of Konoha, which was said to be the largest shinobi village in the Elemental nations. All across the distance his eyes reached, he saw more of the odd buildings and, squinting his eyes a bit, he could see more groups of the men in bi-colored jumpsuits, though he could barely tell some noticeable differences in some in certain areas of this city.

City? Thinking over the word, Naruto realized it might have been a nugget of knowledge Kurama might have gifted him to where the explosion might have sent him; he promised to thank the person who had become his friend, _if _he could get home. Mentally checking everything, he could feel he still held a large amount of chakra and, standing still to sense the nature energy and could feel the dull tingle of the potential for Sennin mode, Naruto realized he still held his large chakra coils and training results from Fuka-ojii-san. Reaching his hand into his kunai pouch, Naruto retrieved the shinobi weapon and sliced his palm a bit, not so much to actually raise alarm, but for a rather clumsy check that he kept his rapid regeneration. Seeing the wound close within seconds, Naruto confirmed he kept his gifts from Kurama. Speaking of gifts, he mused as he stowed his kunai, he wondered what this supposed bloodline the Kitsune left him could do. Seeing as he gave him the information of 'city', he wondered if Kurama gave him a bloodline that could help him through the dark city.

Dark. The singular word echoed in his mind as he felt a strange tug at his chakra coils and decided to go along with it, opening the dam he held that usually held his massive amount of chakra back, and immediately felt the effects.

He watched as he saw the shadows nearby creep across the ground towards him and saw his figure blacken and felt the cold embrace of the darkness creep over his face but his vision remained. Turning to a window nearby, he found he was a completely black silhouette of himself, but his head was rounded as he felt his spiky hair weighed down, as if he was wearing a bandanna over his hair. Reaching a hand to the shard of glass, he saw his outstretched hand didn't showing any change in his black form until his hand was _right _against the glass, as he lifted the piece to his face and saw, even at such close proximity, there was absolutely no feature on his shrouded face.

He threw the glass into a nearby trashcan; thankfully it landed on a trash bag. Looking around, he wondered what else this new Kekkei Genkai could do. His musings were cut short when an alarm went off a few blocks away. Snapping his head towards the sound, he saw a shadow jump out a window and actually run up the set of metal stairs on the sides of some buildings with the aid of what he presumed was a whip and moved with feline grace. Subconsciously wishing he were over there, he found his shadow was shrinking back until it was just a black circle at his feet; an observer would only see a haunting figure standing out of a shadow then slowly sink into it as Naruto did indeed sink into his shadow, panicking slightly. His shadow zoomed to the nearest natural shadow and seemed to use the ever-abyssal system of shadows throughout the city to bring him to the fleeing figure.

He soon found himself on a new rooftop, his head swimming with confusion as he tried to figure out how he got here, only to be barreled into by the figure he saw from before.

Hissing in pain as his head fell against the concrete roof, his left hand shot up to cradle his surely bruised head, his right hand oddly preoccupied by something soft and round. As he flexed his hand to figure out what was filling his palm, he heard a mewling moan just inches from his face.

"Whoa there, tall, dark, and frisky; we just met." A sensually erotic voice said, shocking him as he realized his hand was currently grasping a woman's ass.

His face reddened under his black mask as his hand shot away from the plump flesh, his perverted side seeming to dwell on his soft and round it felt, as he waved his arms at his side. "Don't hit me, I'm not a pervert!" he yelled, his voice slightly deeper due to his age and the new 'suit' seeming to modify his voice slightly.

His reply was a haughty giggle as he snapped open his eyes he didn't realize were even closed, only for his breath to catch in his throat; the woman before him, or rather, _on _him, was absolutely gorgeous, he slightly tanned skin shining in the moonlight as he ever so slightly slanted eyes stare at him in mirth, her plump lips upturned in a smirk. Taking in her outfit, he notice she wore what seemed to be a material like leather but flexible and breathable, it's 'hood' over her head, forming surprisingly cat ears on his head as she wore a pair of dark pink goggles on her head. His eyes traveling south, he noticed he rather ample cleavage pressed against his chest, her CC, borderline D-cup breasts half-shown in her provocative choice of attire. He vaguely noticed a whip strapped to her waist, as well as some bolo's and caltrops.

He barely realized he was licking his own lips at such a tantalizing view before him. "Wh-who're you?" he asked.

She giggled her slightly erotic laugh again. "Call me Catwoman, big guy." She said, emphasizing the name with a flex of her knee that found it self between his legs, teasingly rubbing against his manhood as he fought back a groan. "What's your name?" she asked.

Seeing no harm in giving his name, he answered. "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." he answered.

Her face contorted in a rather adorable thinking visage. "'Fishcake whirpool?'" She asked, roughly translating his name.

If he were standing, Naruto would have surely facefaulted, so he opted to merely sweat drop. "You speak Japanese?" He asked, suddenly realizing he wasn't even talking the language he did at home; maybe a subtle change Kurama did to better adapt him to this world, he mused.

"I took a class in college." He explained vaguely.

"Oh. Wait, what's college?" Naruto asked, drawing another mirthful giggle from the undeniably sexy woman.

Before she could explain, she heard the tell-tale signs of rotors spinning and saw a light shine on them. "Well, gotta go, handsome. If you want to meet again, go where there's a lot of pussy." She teased with her cryptic message as she flipped off him and resumed her run from the few officers that patrolled the city when it fell into hell.

Naruto blushed horribly at her message and subconsciously hid from the light in a nearby shadow. Staring in awe at the flying machine, Naruto was vaguely reminded of his adventures in Yuki no Kuni, their contraptions boggling his young mind back then. While he was older, this world seemed to never stop boggling his mind. Rising out of the shadows once the machine passed, he looked towards where the supposed 'Catwoman' left, then down at himself. "Fuck, she gave me blueballs." He said flatly. Thinking back to her message, ignoring the exact words, he wondered where there would be a lot of what he hoped were cats when she said that. "Better put Kurama's enhanced senses he seemed to leave me to work." He said to himself and channeled chakra to his ears and closed his eyes to hone in on any single sound of cats, be it meowing or purring. After about half a minute, he finally heard quite a few meows and decided to head there, roof hopping. After what he theorized was halfway there, he lessened the chakra to his ears so the increasing meows wouldn't drive him insane.

After about another ten minutes, he finally arrived to what seemed to be a large caged area between apartment complexes essentially _filled _with cats. "I should have known she would be into that kind of stuff." He muttered, chuckling at his own innuendo. Jumping onto the roof of the cage, he crawled through one of the four grates in it and dropped down, careful not to hurt any of the cats. Even when he was a complete stranger, the cats regarded him as if he lived here, rubbing their faces in his shins and calves. He chuckled and scratched under the chins of a couple of them. "Hey there, little guys; where's your mommy?" He asked them jokingly; he was glad his love for animals wasn't dulled by the war against Madara and Tobi.

"Well hey there, handsome." A smooth sensual voice greeted him. Looking up, he saw the erotic figure of Catwoman.

"Hey there, ya tease. Any reason you invited me here? I may not be from around here, but you don't just invite random strangers that feel you up on a roof over." He commented.

"I had a feeling I should get to know you. Maybe we could be partners in crime." She answered.

Hearing the words 'him' and 'crime' in the same sentence struck a bold nerve. But before he could retort that he was no thief, he slowly looked back on his life. The villagers that scorned him and berated him for things he didn't do, like killing their families and taking away their beloved Yondaime, he realized he could have proved them half-right and become a thief and maybe retaliate against them, perhaps knocking out a few or even killing some who just drove him to the brink. He felt fed up with the fact he played the goody-good all his life when everyone around him only hated him; the village being a clear example, Sakura's violent rejections of his professions of love, Sasuke's eventual defection that led to his life falling into a downward spiral. Only when half the village populace was killed and the physical village was completely destroyed and he defeated Pein did they see him as the hero his father wished them to see him as from the beginning. It left a bad taste in his mouth as he realized the shallow nature of the people. Sure, he would miss the friends he made, but he was sure with his defeat of the Uchiha's and their ten-tailed demon, they would live in happiness. Maybe happier without him...

He decided he would play the grey line between good and evil; not the honorable kid he grew up as, but not as pure evil like Sasuke became or Tobi and Madara already were. Just looking out for number one, which is what this Catwoman seemed to do.

Selina Kyle watched as she could only assume this dark character was thinking over her offer, his outfit obscuring any chance of seeing his face contort to his thoughts.

"Okay, I'll do it." He suddenly said, causing Selina to jump slightly, causing Naruto to stare at her bouncing breasts, not that she could tell because of his mask.

"Awesome. But you need a tag for your thing; can't have you going around calling yourself by what I assume is your real name." She said.

Naruto tilted his head. "Tag?" He parroted.

"Like me; do you really think my name is Catwoman?" She asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Hey, I knew a girl who was named for the japanese word for 'pig.'" He said, chuckling at his memories of Ino.

"...Where the hell are you from?" She asked flatly.

"Not important. So, tag." He changed the subject. "So, it's gotta do with how I look?" he asked.

Shrugging off his change of subject, she nodded. "I was thinking something along the lines of... Shadow Thief." She offered.

Naruto thought it over; it wasn't exactly a good name for his 'tag,' but thinking it over, it could be a perfect name for this Kekkei Genkai Kurama left him. **Shadoushifu**; yeah, that seems proper. "Nah; how about just Shadow? Or maybe even Black?" He offered.

She shook her head. "Nah, people will think you're in cahoots with Roman; Black is too close to Black Mask." She corrected.

Naruto raised an invisible, to her, eyebrow at the name. Roman? Black Mask? This world was weird. "So Shadow maybe?" He offered again.

She thought it over, tilting her head and moving her weight onto one leg, her right hand against her curvy hip. "Maybe. We'll do it over as we go along." She said, agreeing somewhat.

Naruto nodded. He didn't know how this world worked or anyone except this cock-tease of a woman, but he knew it would be a fun experience. A new world, new powers, new adventures. What could go wrong?

A somewhat sickly white-faced man with red paint over his lips and sickly green hair suddenly burst into insane laughter. "Oh! I have the feeling someone just told a _hilarious _joke!" He shrieked, somewhat freaking out his minions.

End Ch. 1

So! What did you think? So yeah, Naruto in Arkham; Kekkei Genkai; Batman isn't there yet, so he's go a chance to make a name for himself. What that name will be, you can choose a bit. I was thinking of staying with shadow but decided: "No! Let the audience decide!" He said dramatically as he suddenly appeared on a cliff with the waves crashing below him. Tell me what you think; until then, Assassin's Creed 3 awaits! :D

Ja ne!


End file.
